


Antarctica [podfic]

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Sam sets out to get drunk, eats gourmet mac and cheese, takes a break, has a breakdown, and discusses the flora and fauna of the Antarctic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Antarctica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141031) by [De_Nugis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis). 



> Readers notes: OMG saying "Antarctica" a million times in a fic is kinda hard! Also, I listened to the word "Adelie" about seventy million times and STILL managed to pronounce it wrong. Sorry, penguins.
> 
> I recorded this in a record 1:15, and then edited it right after. It was a whirlwind, and there are things that probably could be done better, if I took a lot of time and fiddled, but there's an immediacy to this reading that I really like and I didn't want to lose it. I hope you can forgive me the little blips.
> 
> There is so much delightful, wonderful dark humor in this - I was laughing as I was reading even as my heart was breaking. I left it in; I feel like Sam would laugh at himself. And then I would randomly suck in a breath and be in tears. That, I edited out. Thanks to De_Nugis for being awesome, and writing so much awesome shit, including this, and Jamie in particular, who will always have a special place in my heart.

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Antarctica.mp3)


End file.
